The present invention relates to a vehicle seat with a shell as a support for the upholstery of the back rest and an upholstery support for a shoulder support arranged forwardly of the shell in the upper half of the back rest. The shoulder support is pivotably connected with the shell at the lower edge of the support and is adapted to be set in a desired rotational position by means of an adjusting and setting mechanism. The shoulder support also supports a holding device for a head rest.
In a known vehicle seat of this general type, for example, as disclosed in German Pat. No. DT-OS 2,356,982, the upholstery support of the head rest is formed as a plate which terminates at a distance from the side edges formed by the upholstery support of the back rest. In this manner, not only is a good support for the shoulder region achieved, but by means of an adjustment of the shoulder support, the cross profile or shape of the back rest can also be changed, which, in many cases, is desirable. The pivotal range of the shoulder support, however, must be kept relatively small in order to avoid a step-like formation in the cross-sectional profile of the back rest.